


one of a handful

by apfelhalm, darlingsweet



Category: Book Thief - Markus Zusak, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Death meets Steven Rogers, the sky is a sickly yellow with a tinge of grey heartache. - 5 times Death meets Steven Rogers. [The Avengers/The Book Thief crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of a handful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of a handful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451392) by [apfelhalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm). 



This story is gorgeous. gorgeous, gorgeous. It was a complete joy to read. *grins*

http://www.mediafire.com/?4587kgfukq24aev


End file.
